


The Wishful

by inkonapage



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkonapage/pseuds/inkonapage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashara shares her wishes to return to Dorne with Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wishful

They lay in bed together. Arthur’s fingers brushing over her bare shoulder. She didn’t know when the brother who had teased her and pushed her over only to be forced to apologise by their Septa, had turned into the man that she loved. The man who gently eased her clothes off her body and led her to bed. ‘I wish we could be young again.’ Ashara said. ‘Do you remember the Water Gardens? You always used to push me into the water and yet, when someone else did the same to me you vowed to punish them on my behalf.’ Arthur laughed softly. ‘You helped me.’ Ashara’s voice was wistful when she spoke again. ‘I want to go back. Back to Dorne. Back to the Water Gardens. Back to Starfall.’ ‘You will. And you will watch over your children as they play in the Water Gardens.’ ‘And who will be the father of my children? You?’ ‘Do you wish for me to be?’

~*~

Her sweet babies ran through the Water Gardens. A girl with her hair braided back could be no more than six years of age and the little boy that toddled after her, still unsteady on his feet. Their smiles made her heart ache. Their brown hair shining, their purple eyes glittering, and their pale skin reddening in the harsh Dornish sun. When they reached her she crouched down to hold them close to her. They were Daynes. The only trueborn Daynes to be born if her lessons on family history were anything to remember. They were hers and Arthur’s. And they were perfect.

~*~

‘You should be.’ She answered. Ashara kissed him gently on the lips before sitting up. The sheets were pulled off him and puddled around her hips. Arthur’s hand settled on the small of her back. ‘Where are you going?’ ‘In case you have forgotten sweetling,’ She began with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, ‘We are not Lord and Lady here. Our orders come from others.’ ‘Forget their orders. Come lie with me a little longer.’ She turned to look into his eyes. Pale. Purple. So much like hers. ‘I wish I could, but what if they find us here?’ ‘Well, then they will not be breathing for very long after their shock.’ Ashara hit him on the chest. ‘Courage is not the same as being a fool, Arthur.’ ‘I need you here to tell me when I am being a fool.’ A smile touched his lips. She sighed and pressed her forehead to his. Giving in, Ashara lay down rest next to Arthur. They may belong to each other for an eternity, but this was the moment that she wanted to remember. The moment that she wished all eternity was full of.


End file.
